


what are you doing new years eve?

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Feelings, New Year's Eve, THEY JUST BOTH HAVE FEELINGS, mentions break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Stevie decides to take a chance on love on New Years Eve. Twice.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	what are you doing new years eve?

**Author's Note:**

> "what are you doing new years eve" has been on repeat in my brain since Thanksgiving. Specifically the Kacey Musgraves version. 
> 
> thanks to dameofpowellestate for the read through!

**New Years Eve, 2018**

Their relationship began on New Years Eve in 2018. It was the first NYE party that David and Patrick were hosting in their new house. It was a small thing, just a handful of people with appetizers and drinks, a fire going in the fireplace and music playing from the speakers. 

There was a pile of board games on the dining table, and Stevie had opted out of playing the secret drinking game Alexis had started. It was her usual, “drink when David’s eye vein bulges.” Stevie had laughed and agreed to play when Alexis cornered her about it, but when Twyla walked in through the door, she had bowed out of the game. 

She had declared her New Year's Resolution that morning in the mirror while brushing her teeth. Her and Twyla had been flirting lately. It was still innocent, but Stevie had enough of waiting for something to happen. She was going to ask Twyla out on a date in 2019. 

But Stevie felt brave and like she needed to do something to round out 2018. 

There was no reason why she couldn’t do it tonight before the ball dropped. 

It was 11 pm and she still hadn’t asked. She just hadn’t found the right moment. They were never alone together and there were too few people in attendance for her to pull Twyla aside without getting noticed. 

Stevie slipped out onto the back patio where Patrick had lit their firepit. The flames were low, so she set down her glass of wine and grabbed a few pieces of firewood from the log rack. She was done poking at the fire and rebuilding it when the door to the house opened and she turned to see Twyla closing it behind her. 

“Hi,” Twyla smiled at her as she sat on the chair closest to the fire. 

“Hey,” Stevie sat in the seat next to her, wine glass in hand. This was it, this was her  _ chance.  _

“You left just in time–” Twyla was cut off by the door opening.

“You both need to get in here right now. Ted just liked three of my instagram posts, and I need emotional support,” Alexis whisper yelled. “I can’t tell David because he thinks I put my phone in the basket for his stupid ‘no phone’ rule tonight.”

Stevie turned to Twyla who smiled at her before she got up. 

“Which photos?”

*

There were 10 minutes left until the ball drop and Stevie watched from the couch as Twyla walked down the hall, to what she presumed was the bathroom. Everyone looked to be distracted, so Stevie got up and followed Twyla. She waited by the closed bathroom door until Twyla was done. 

“Oh!” Twyla gasped when she exited the bathroom, her hand over her heart. “Stevie, you scared the crap out of me.”

“I’m sorry!” She was already blowing it, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins made her continue. “Hey, do you want to get dinner with me? On a date.”

“Oh!” 

Stevie watched as a smile slowly spread over Twyla’s face. 

“I would really like that, Stevie,” Twyla let her hand fall to her side. “We can iron out details after you go to the bathroom?”

“What?” Stevie furrowed her brow in confusion. “Oh! Yeah. That works.”

Faking going to the bathroom seemed much less embarrassing than admitting that she had been waiting for Twyla. 

In the bathroom, Stevie smiled at herself in the mirror, proud of herself for finally asking Twyla out. 

**July 2019**

They broke up the following July. 

Everything had been perfect, but their lives shifted just enough that they were completely missing each other. Stevie got too busy traveling to physically see Twyla, and she was stressed. So beyond stressed that she couldn’t be available for her and it seemed like every time she was, she barely missed Twyla as she was pulled into renovations for the cafe, or family drama that she couldn’t escape. They both felt guilty for not having the space for each other. 

So they let each other go. 

Stevie left Twyla’s house that evening and turned up at David and Patrick’s doorstep with tear stained cheeks. When David opened the door, she sobbed and then avoided the cafe with every fiber of her being. 

She learned how to cook very fast. 

She felt better in August. 

September left her feeling like she should’ve fought for it. 

October held her first trip back to the cafe. It had been hard and Twyla had smiled weakly at her when she took her order. Stevie left a large tip, just because she wasn’t sure what else to do. 

Going into the cafe had slowly become easier and then by the end of November, she didn’t feel like dying every time she walked into the cafe or saw Twyla about town. 

December was much harder than the rest of the months. 

**New Years Eve, 2019**

Stevie made the biggest mistake of her life when she let herself and Twyla walk away from each other. 

She knew it, even when she acted like it wasn’t true. 

She pulled Twyla’s name during the town wide Secret Santa at the beginning of the month and handed it off to Patrick without a word later that night. He raised his eyebrows when he read the name and then handed her the name he had pulled. 

Getting Bob a gift hurt less than getting Twyla one. 

What hurt the most was when everyone gathered for the gift swap at the cafe and Twyla walked up to Stevie with a sheepish smile and handed her the impeccably wrapped gift. Inside was a signed edition of her favorite author’s newest book. 

“Thanks,” Stevie croaked.

“The library takes too long to get new books,” Twyla shrugged. “And I knew you wouldn’t spend the money on the hardcover.”

Stevie nodded. 

Twyla took a deep breath. “Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

“Merry Christmas, Twyla.”

Stevie watched her walk away and stop at the counter for another glass of champagne, real champagne. She gripped the book in her hands. 

“Do you think she’s seeing anyone?” Stevie asked Patrick and David when she slid into their booth, book still in hand. 

“I don’t know,” David shook his head sympathetically. 

“She probably is, why wouldn’t she be?” Stevie muttered. 

“You should invite her to the New Years Eve party,” Patrick suggested. 

“Have you not invited her yet?” Stevie asked, confused. The mass text had gone out a few days ago. 

“We have, but you should invite her as your date,” Patrick suggested. 

“I can’t,” Stevie shook her head. “I can’t get rejected by her. Not after…” She trailed off. “I think it would hurt more this time, and I can’t do that again.”

“You don’t know that it’ll be a rejection,” David tilted his head at her. 

“Why wouldn’t she be seeing someone?” Stevie countered. 

“No one has said anything about her relationship status. But I would like to point out that she was single for a while before you two started seeing each other,” David raised his eyebrows at her. “And you two were perfect for each other. So I feel like she’d be single for a while after you broke up.”

Stevie looked over to where Twyla was talking to Jocelyn. 

She never asked. She left the cafe with the book clenched between her fingers. She read the book all in one night and then chickened out every time she saw Twyla. 

Stevie took her time getting ready for the New Years Eve party. David had instituted a dress code and Stevie had rolled her eyes at the addition, but she felt good in her black tights, short skirt and collared sweater. 

She felt like a grown up Wednesday Addams. She felt good. As good as she could.

She got in her car to drive to David and Patrick’s. 

She slowed down as she passed the cafe. The lights were still on, even though it should’ve closed an hour ago. There weren’t any cars parked outside of it except for Twyla’s new car parked next to the alley. 

Stevie pulled over without thinking about it. She got out of her car and pushed the door to the cafe open. 

Twyla was sitting at the counter, wine bottle in front of her as she drank from a glass. 

“You’re not at the party,” Stevie said. 

Twyla turned to her with a small smile. 

“Not sure I’m going to go,” Twyla shrugged. 

“Why not?” Stevie’s heart beat wildly in her chest. 

“You know why,” Twyla’s smile was small and sad. Stevie dropped her keys on one of the tables and went to sit next to Twyla at the counter. 

“Yeah,” Stevie whispered. 

They sat in silence as Twyla finished her glass. 

“You know that I love you, right?” Twyla asked as she poured another glass. 

Stevie closed her eyes against the onslaught of feelings. 

“I don’t know that,” Stevie said. She cleared her throat and reached for Twyla’s full glass. “You never said so.”

“I didn’t think you were ready. And then we broke up,” Twyla shrugged. “And now it’s a year since you asked me on our first date. Alexis has been telling me for months that I needed to stop being dumb and to ask you out again.”

“The Rose siblings are a lot alike,” Stevie commented. She took a sip of wine and grimaced. It was fruit wine. 

“I’ve thought about you every day since we broke up.”

Stevie blinked back tears. “I guess we’re also a lot alike.”

“I shouldn’t have given up. I regret it and want nothing more than to try again,” Twyla turned to Stevie. She took the wine glass out of Stevie’s hand and put it down next to the bottle. “What do you say?”

Stevie smiled at her and picked a piece of lint from her shoulder. 

“What are you doing New Years Eve?” Stevie asked. 

“I have no plans,” Twyla smiled at her. 

“Want to be my date to a party? I can promise you that there will be better wine,” Stevie picked up the bottle and grimaced at the label. 

“I would love nothing more.”

They arrived at the party hand in hand and Twyla pulled her in close at midnight for a new years kiss. 

  
  
  



End file.
